bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaster Master Boy
Note: This article is named by its US release title although it goes by a Bomberman-esque title in Japan. Blaster Master Boy is an action game released for the Game Boy. It has many levels and features a different style of gameplay for the Bomberman series. Story A nuclear reactor begins to lose control and leak radiation into the world around it. Jason (or Bomberman in the JP version) must delve into the center of the Earth and defeat enemies so he can stop the reactor and save the planet. Gameplay The game is played similar to Robo Warrior and Blaster Master, both for NES. The player moves around the screen and must find the key hidden inside a breakable block to make the exit appear. Leaving through the exit will take you to the next level. There are two weapons that can be used: the gun with the A button and bombs with the B button. By pressing the Select button, different types of bombs can be selected, as long as there are some in your inventory. There are also three items that must be selected in the menu to be used in stages. The lantern will light dark areas, the shoes will let you walk on spikey floors, and the life preserver will let you walk across water. There are bonus room and stairways that can be found that are filled with items. The stairways lead to dark areas and a lantern is necessary to find the items without difficulty. There are also items with the letter F that allow the character to transform. This can be done up to three times and each time the character dies they lost one transformation. It is unknown what benefits are earned from this. Series Confusion First and foremost, here is a short list of the names this game was released under. *United States - Blaster Master Boy *Europe - Blaster Master Jr. *Japan - Bomber King Scenario 2 As you can see, this game is considered a Bomberman game in Japan but is considered part of the Blaster Master series in other parts of the world. The game features elements similar to both series and thus could be related to either one. The only real difference between the versions are the title screens and the box arts. Below is a short overview of how this game is similar to each series. Bomberman *The main character resembles Bomberman in the cutscenes, most notably because of the simple face. This look is similar to the ones found on early box art of other Bomberman games with small eyes and sometimes a mouth. *The character uses bombs and can destroy soft blocks to retrieve items. *The player must reach the exit to clear the stage. Blaster Master *The suit the main character wears is identical to the one Jason wears in Blaster Master. *The game plays just like Blaster Master when Jason has exited his tank Sophia and is fighting alone in stages. *The story has a few similar ideas to Blaster Master, most notably involving a plot where the character must travel to the center of the Earth. Gallery JP Box Art BKS2.jpg|JP Box Art US Title.png|US Title JP Title.png|JP Title Story 1 BMB.png|Nuclear Reactor Story 5 BMB.png|Scene from the Intro (Note the simple face) Pause Menu.png|Pause Screen (note the face next to the lives) Transformations.png|Transformations Final Boss Comparison.png|Final Boss next to the Protagonist End 3 BMB.png|Scene from the Ending End 4 BMB.png|Credits Screen Blaster Master Gameplay.png|Gameplay from Blaster Master (NES) Normal Form.png|Gameplay from this game Category:Bomberman Games